Sisters With A Secret
by luv2write0205
Summary: Emily and Lauren are identical twin sisters with separate lives. Emily leaves the BAU three years after starting and takes her sister's place as Doyle's girlfriend. Lauren begins Emily's life at the BAU under her sister's name. What happens when Doyle figures out what happened and goes after Lauren? What will the team's reactions be?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or the characters…just this story

**Summary: **Emily and Lauren are identical twin sisters with separate lives. Emily leaves the BAU three years after starting and takes her sister's place as Doyle's girlfriend. Lauren begins Emily's life at the BAU under her sister's name. What happens when Doyle figures out what happened and goes after Lauren? What will the team's reactions be? "Lauren" and "Valhalla" never happened yet.

**Author's Note: **This story is a different one for me. In it, Emily leaves the BAU for Lauren's life with Doyle and Lauren becomes Agent Emily Prentiss. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone.

_"By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail" -Benjamin Franklin_

***~OoO~***

**Sister's With A Secret**

The dark blue car pulled up in front of the large apartment complex. The windows were tinted so that there was no way that anyone could see inside. The engine cut a second later and the headlights flicked off. For a second, there wasn't a sound in the cool night until the door slid open and the figure of a slim woman carrying a black bag stepped out. Her dark curls bounced when she walked.

Black boots clicked on the white marble floors of the lobby where her sister currently resided. Glancing at a folded up piece of paper, the dark haired woman memorized the number of her sister's room. She walked up to the front desk, resting her hand on the desktop, her red nails clicking across it.

A young man in his mid-thirties met her eyes. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked the brunette. "Oh wait, Emily Prentiss, right?" he added with a smile.

"Actually, it's Lauren Reynolds. I'm her sister visiting from another country. May I ask where room #314 is?"

The man looked slightly flustered. "Uh…take the elevator up to the third floor. Her room is the second one on the left".

"Thank you, Randy" she responded, reading his name off of the name tag that was dangling from the front of his suit jacket. Heading to the elevator, the brunette stepped inside, making her way up to the floor where her sister lived.

***~OoO~***

Emily's eyes fluttered open upon hearing a light bang on her apartment door. Who could it be at two thirty at night? Then it dawned on her: it was Lauren! Nearly tripping over her slippers by her bedside, Emily sprinted across her apartment and ran to the door. She threw it open and saw the face of her sister greeting her in the doorway.

"Lauren?" she asked lightly. "Is it really you?"

"Emily" Lauren answered in a slightly teasing voice. "Almost eight years and I can't even get a cheery hello? Come 'ere sis".

Stepping inside the apartment, the two brunette sisters embraced. "So, how is Ian?" Emily asked reluctantly after they had broken apart. She could immediately see the look that glazed over her sister's face. She knew that look very well. Something was wrong.

"He's gotten a new hobby" Lauren said slowly. Wringing her fingers in her hand, she bit her lip nervously. "He uh…finds an interest in killing and attacking people".

Emily froze for a minute. Looking at her nervous twin, she touched her shoulder sympathetically.

"Lauren, let us help. My team and I can help end Ian's cravings with killing people. Or maybe you had something else in mind…"

"Emily, I need you to go undercover and stop him. I know this is a big favor to ask of you and I feel terrible about asking for such a dangerous request from you, but you are a great agent. You can pull this off". Lauren looked her sister in the eyes, seeing that she was thinking about what to say next.

"What about my job?" Emily asked. "Should I tell my team? What are you going to do for the time being?"

"Don't tell them about it, please! I'll do your job, Em. You know that I used to work for the NYPD in the Special Victims Unit a couple of years ago. I know how to do your job and work in the field. I look just like you so I won't have to worry about that. Please Em, you have to help me".

Lauren was nearly crying by the time she was done talking. How could Emily say no to her sister who needed her help? Slowly nodding, she led a teary eyed Lauren to the kitchen and began to make some coffee for both of them.

***~OoO~***

"Does Ian know that you are here?" Emily asked when they were settled at the table with cups of coffee in hand. Taking a sip, Lauren continued.

"No, he's asleep. I left him a note, telling him that I needed to go visit my elderly aunt in Indiana and that I would be gone for two days. I wouldn't want to see how mad he will be if he knew that I was visiting you. He doesn't even know that I have a sister either. I never told him because I didn't want to place you in any kind of danger". Lauren squeezed Emily's hand. "So, tell me about your life in the FBI. How's your team?"

"They're great" said Emily. "I have six other team members besides me. Since you're going to be working there, I should tell you a little bit about them. My boss is Aaron Hotchner, whom I currently report into. He's definitely Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. My other friends and collegues are Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spenser Reid, Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia".

Lauren smiled at her sister's reference to her boss. "Oh? How do I tell them apart?"

Emily pulled some photos out of her wallet, showing the photos of her team to her sister. "Remember to always call Jennifer Jareau "JJ", call Aaron Hotchner "Hotch" and laugh whenever Spenser Reid blabbers on about something random. Always call him "Reid. Hotch has it bad for me so always stare at him. If you get the chance, try pursuing something with him if he ever tells you he has feelings for you. Always hang with JJ and Garcia whenever they go on girl's nights out. Hotch has a son named Jack, an ex-wife named Haley, JJ has a son named Henry and a fiancé named Will. Garcia is dating this guy named Kevin and I have this boss named Erin Strauss. Just accept all of the crap she puts you through, got it?"

"I think so" Lauren replied, nodding in agreement. She recited all that her sister had just rattled off in perfect order.

"Gosh, Lauren. You should date Reid" Emily murdered in amazement. She never knew that her sister had such a great memory. "You'll fit in in about a week's time".

Lauren smiled and thanked Emily again. "I'll see you in two and a half years, sis. Good luck. You don't know how much this means to me".

"I'll stop him, Lauren, if it's the last thing that I do" Emily concluded. After that, Lauren began to help pack up a suitcase for Emily that was filled with clothes and personal items for her journey. After one last hug, Emily was on her way, hopping on a subway to face her sister's dangerous boyfriend at last.

***~OoO~***

_"Believe in yourself! Have faith in your abilities! Without a humble but reasonable confidence in your own powers you cannot be successful or happy" -Norman Vincent Peale_

***~OoO~***

** I wasn't sure how this story was, so please review and let me**

** know if I should continue or end it here. Reviews are happiness!**


End file.
